Bewitched Bella
by man0verboardx
Summary: Isabella Swan is a Dark Witch on the run with her cat Artemis. While hiding out in the tiny town of Forks, Washington she meets the Cullen's and find her soul mate within Alice Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

My ballet flat, covered feet slapped against the slick forest floor as I ducked and weaved through branches and thickets of thorns. I could hear them behind me, snarling out angrily. Wolves were terrible company; I knew that all too well. Artemis would not be pleased if I came home in tatters and tears again, but it simply couldn't be helped. I felt the all too familiar swirl of my magic swelling within me, but I forced it and the urge to disappear out of there.

Unfortunately my foot caught on a root, and I yelped out loudly, clutching my satchel to my chest as I tumbled forward. Thankfully the wolves halted abruptly, snarling and growling at me. Their angry eyes bore into my mismatched ones, as I stood on shaky legs. I didn't know what was stopping them, nor did I particularly care, so I let a triumphant smirk grace my features before sneering at the dogs.

"You and your petty urges to _protect_ your worthless _territory_," I spat out the word 'territory' venomously as they continues to growl. "Had you politely and civilly asked the purpose for my intrusion, I might not have ran, you filthy _mutts!_" With one final glare, I dashed out of there and back to my shack before my luck ran out. I was vaguely aware that I was passing through the very wide and open backyard of a beautiful home, and as much as I wanted to take in its beauty I hadn't the time. I felt a familiar tingle at the back of my neck, but I pushed it aside and pumped my legs faster.

A small sigh of relief escaped me when I penetrated my barrier and my old, beaten shack came in the view. There, sat in the window was snow white cat, with a crescent moon upon its forehead. I grinned cheekily, as I pushed opened the door, dropping my satchel on the small wooden table. "Greetings, my lovable, feline friend!" I chirped, as I twirled over to the cat, scooping him up in my slender, pale arms. His eyes narrowed, as his paw swatted at my face. "What happened to _you?!_" He hissed out, and I at least had the decency to look sheepish as I placed him atop the table.

"Wolves chased me!" I exclaimed with wide, mismatched eyes. "I was simply gathering the herbs I need for a new potion, and the crashed through the plants snarling at me! Can you believe that?! I was so startled, I couldn't even protect myself! I just ran!" My arms were gesturing around wildly as fitted through the kitchen tinkering with the coal black cauldron on the stove.

The cat padded across the table, and closer to me, breathing out a sigh. "Isabella, you are such a danger magnet." He drawled lazily, as he lapped out his paw with his little, pink tongue.

"Hush you, or I'll toss you in the river!" I scowled, as I shooed him away. "Now, Artemis, however am I going to make the potions for the spells without those herbs?" I threw my hands up in defeat, before sinking down in an old, rickety rocking chair as I ran a dainty hand through my long, chestnut locks.

Artemis simply stretched out, before curling into a ball on the table, closing his eyes lazily. "I don't know, you'll figure something out, you always do. I mean, you've been around for nearly a century." He was trying to reassure me. I smiled at that. Artemis was so thoughtful when he wanted to be.

"You're right! I will!" I reached out my hand, lightly scratching behind his ears before standing up and striding into the only bedroom my shack had.

I made my way over to an old oak chest, before pausing in front of a dirty mirror, hung on the way. I angled my body so I was facing the mirror to take in my appearance. Electrifying blue and emerald green eyes, too big for my face stared back at me. A golden crescent, upside down moon on my forehead, matching Artemis'. Black soot, dirt, and cuts were littered all over my pale face. Pink, un-proportioned lips pulled into a frown at this.

My button nose wrinkled as my eyes trailed down to my tattered black cloak, matched with a pair of tight, spandex leggings that had large rips in them from where I'd been running from those mangy mutts.

Almost instantly my clothes were repaired, but my face was still dirty. I shrugged it off as I continued on my way to the chest, and pulled out red tank-top, undergarments, and black cotton shorts. I hadn't many possessions, but clothes were the few things I made sure to keep with me, despite being on the run.

I hummed quietly under my breath as I made my way to the small bathroom, and turned on the freezing cold water. I snapped my fingers and instantly it was warmed up to my liking. I place my clothes on the grimy sink counter. I then began stripping off my clothes. Once naked I felt my long hair tickling all the way down to my bottom.

My humming continued as I dipped into the water and began washing myself with a floral scented body wash, that I had created when we'd first arrived in tiny town of Forks, Washington.

A small smile adorned my lips as I thought about this town; I remembered hearing about it before I'd turned to the life of fleeing. I'd always wanted to come here, but I'd never have the chance before. Now that I'm here, I'm saddened to know that I'd be forced to share land that had such wonderful plant-life with filthy mutts.

I scrunched my nose at the thought before moving on to coating my hair in a strawberry-vanilla scented shampoo. I let it sit for a few moments before rinsing it out.

I then let the water flow out the tub, as I toweled off and dressed in my night clothes. "Oh, Artemis!" I sang happily as I padded back into my bedroom and climbed into the bed, shimmying under the covers. I grinned when heard him jumping on the bed, and snuggling close to me. I wrapped my arm around his tiny body and stared into the darkness.

"Tomorrow is going to be such a grand day, my furry friend!" He nudged me in agreement before he began letting out a content purr. I giggled quietly before allowing myself to succumb to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

At the crack of dawn, I awoke to tickling sensation on my face, and I swatted my hand my cheek in attempt to make it go away. It, unfortunately, continued. I whined sleepily and rolled over, before yelping when I felt a scratch at my side. I sat up and scowled down at an innocent looking Artemis, before padding over to my chest and flinging it open angrily.

"_School,"_ I spat out as I dug through the small amount of cloaks, dresses, skirts, leggings, and tank-tops. "How do people do it! Getting up this early for such a thing is downright, heinous, I tell you! After the day I had yesterday, you'd think I'm entitled to more sleep!" I ranted but stopped when I heard snickering coming from the bed. My eyes snapped up and I scowled at the little white fur ball, looking at me with amusement twinkling in his deep blue eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

I glanced back down at the chest, frowning as I pondered what to wear. "Just wear a dress…" Artemis drawled lazily as he walked to the foot of the bed. I glanced up at him before nodding curtly.

I grinned triumphantly as I pulled out a navy blue dress, littered with small white flowers all over it. It had a brown belt underneath my bust, and twirled around, as if modeling for my cat. "Well, how do I look? Hit me with brutal honesty!" Artemis' eyes danced with mirth as he stood on his hind legs, crossing his front paws across his chest, as he studied me in mock seriousness. "Inspiring! Simply beautiful, my simple-minded human!" I laughed out loudly, as I scooped him up in my arms and danced us to the front room. I placed him on the table, near his bowl as I went for the cabinets.

"Tell me, what catches your fancy for fine dining on this dreary morning?" I inquired as I stood up on my tip-toes and pulled open the creaky cabinet doors. He hummed thoughtfully before answering. "Tuna!" I chuckled, and pulled out a can of tuna, with a snap of my fingers it opened, and emptied into his shiny red dish.

I made my way over to the door and pulled on a pair of tan ankle boots I laced them up, and made my way over to the stove checking my caldron. I hummed thoughtfully, as I whirled to face Artemis who was munching happily on his tuna. "Well, my feline friend, I am off to school. Be sure to watch the caldron for any changes. I know you aren't a skilled with such as myself, but I feel that you can manage." Artemis snorted in a not very cat-like way before nodding distractedly.

"Be good while I'm gone!" I dropped a kiss onto his furry little head, before shouldering my satchel and dancing out the door.

Forks High School was small. Yet, not small enough to simply walk through the parking lot without being stared at. Logically, I knew it was due to my mismatched eyes, oddly colored veins, and the fact that I'm new. However, it was still very rude to gawk and had I not been trying to keep up appearances I would've said some less than colorful things to ensure that they'd no longer stare at me.

I felt the all too familiar tingle that I felt yesterday before the wolves attacked me on the back of my neck. I stiffened as I looked around before my eyes settled on five of what had to be the most beautiful beings I had ever laid my eyes on. I narrowed my mismatched eyes in suspicion as the stared on at me. They were pale, almost white with topaz colored eyes. I frowned as I took in their inhuman beauty. Before rolling my eyes and huffing in annoyance. "_Vampires..._ fucking great." I said under my breath, although I knew with their enhanced hearing they heard me.

Another glance in their direction confirmed it, as their eyes narrowed and a tall blonde openly glared daggers at me. I scowled and glared right back at her dangerously. She looked taken aback, and I grinned before raising my dainty hand, and wiggling my fingers in a mock wave as I danced happily into the school.

I made my way to a light brown door labeled _Office_, and I went inside, smiling happily. The name plate atop the desk read _Ms. Cope_ and I softly cleared my throat to gain the plump woman's attention. She looked startled momentarily, before her face melted into a kind smile. "Hello, how may I help you, dear?" I stepped up to the desk and rested my small hands atop the desk before nodding in the affirmative.

"Yes, I'm new here, I just moved in from out of town. My name is Isabella Swan. I called a few days ago to register…" I trailed off as her whiskey colored eyes lit up in recognition; she then rummaged around though a stack of papers before pulling out a folded piece of paper. I smiled in thanks, and took it before striding out of the office. 

As I studied my schedule, while absently walking through the halls littered with students, I stopped as I came face to face with a black haired Asian boy who was grinning widely at me. "Eric Yorkie, at your service! I am the eyes and ears of this place. I am also part of the newspaper, and you, are big news."

My eyebrows shot to my hairline, as I shook my head vehemently. "No, please don't. I'm definitely not any kind of news. And I'm Isabella Swan, by the way." I nearly presented him with my hand, before remembered where I am currently at.

"Right, sorry. How about I show you to your first class?" He grinned sheepishly and I smiled slowly. Such a kind offer. I nodded my acceptance and linked arms with the taller boy as we strode of to my first period class, which was AP English.

Luckily for me, my morning classes held none of the vampires I had seen earlier, and I grinned at the thought of that.

Little did I know, my luck would come to a screeching halt later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

High School cafeterias are by far the most annoying and loudest of places I have ever encountered in my entire existence. Eric Yorkie had kindly invited me to sit with him and his little group of friends, which I had gladly accepted to better fit in, I went through the lunch line with him, picking up a shiny red apple and a bottle of water. I twirled over to the table Eric was heading to and gracefully sat myself in-between him and blonde haired boy with blue eyes, by name of Mike Newton who I'd had the displeasure of meeting in gym earlier.

"Eric, I see you met my home girl Bella?" He said in surprise and inwardly I rolled my eyes. How dare he lay claim to me? Eric's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Your home girl?" He questioned sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and I raised a dainty hand to cover up the giggle that was threatening to slip past my lips. I rather enjoyed the presence of Eric Yorkie.

Before Mike had the chance to answer a dark skinned boy with plump lips by the name of Tyler Crowley swooped in, planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek before pulling Mike's chair out from under him. "My girl! Sorry about your luck." He then shot off across the cafeteria with Mike hot on his heels.

I frowned and rubbed at my cheek that he'd kissed just as Jessica Stanley, a light brown haired girl, scooted closer to me. "It's like first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy or something." I narrowed my eyes at the spite in her voice. Before sinking my teeth into my apple as I shrugged my shoulders.

The cafeteria fell silent around me, and I felt that certain tingle on the back of my neck. I groaned inwardly as I turned my head and caught sight of the five vampires entering through the side door of the cafeteria.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen's." Jessica stated with a hint of annoyance, and I raised an eyebrow in questioning. "The Cullen's?" I questioned and she nodded her head, as she turned to me fully. "Yeah, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. They moved here from Alaska a few years ago," She then leaned in closer as if to tell me a secret. "They're all like together, _together._" She said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh?" I questioned and she nodded curtly before turning in their direction. "The tall blonde girl is Rosalie, she's a major bitch and she's with the big tall guy, Emmett. Then, the bronze-haired guy with sex hair is Edward, he's with the curly blonde haired guy who looks like he's in pain." I took in their appearances briefly before turning my attention back to Jessica.

"Lastly, there's Alice. She's single but she's like really weird, like the rest of them. They don't talk to anyone, like they're too good for us or something." She grumbled out and I snorted in amusement. I then turned my attention to the one called Alice since I hadn't taken in her appearance, and my breath caught in my throat.

She was petite, not as petite as me but still. Her hair was an inky black color, cropped short, and spiked out messily atop her head. Her skin was pale just as her siblings, although it seemed to suit her much more. She had a button nose, and red petal lips. They looked soft and inviting and I couldn't help but imagine what they'd feel like pressed against my own.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking these things about a vampire, that could easily kill me, though I could protect myself with my magic she could catch me off guard and easily kill me. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked down at my arms, taking note of my black veins. I glared at them, before raising my head up at the feeling of eyes on me and surprise, surprise it was the Cullen's all staring at me with various expressions.

Rosalie was glaring at me with narrowed eyes, Emmett looked curious yet suspicious, Edward was scowling in my direction, Jasper looked wary and curious, and the beauty that was Alice Cullen was staring at me with awe and curiosity. I snickered behind my hand, and winked in their direction. They all stiffened but I paid no mind to it as I stood and strutted out of the cafeteria with a mischievous smile.

It was my last period of the day, Biology. And as I entered the room the tingle at the back of my neck returned and I huffed in annoyance. As I entered the room, I noted that Alice and Edward Cullen were in this class. Inwardly I groaned, but danced up to the teacher and he directed me to my seat which was beside Edward, who was scowling angrily at me.

I raised my chin in defiance as I strode over to the seat and plopped myself down. I knew Alice's eyes were upon me, but I didn't dare look up. I was writing notes, when Edward decided to speak to me.

"What are _you_?!" He demanded angrily but quietly and I stiffened. _How dare he?_ I turned to face him so quickly that he jumped back in his seat slightly. My eyes were glinting angrily as I leaned in so that my nose was nearly touching his, "Listen here, _boy_," I spat out at him "Don't you ever use that tone with me again. It would do you well to not provoke that of which you do not know." I slammed my notebook as the bell sounded, shot up from my seat, and strode out the room.

They were watching me again, as I walked through the parking lot. Yet I kept on with my head held high as I walked towards the woods. I ducked under branches and through bushes as I made my way to my shack. I passed through my protective barrier and stormed straight through the door, tossing my belongings to the floor.

"Vampires!" I hissed out angrily, as objects in the shack begin rattling with the force of my magic swirling around in the room. Artemis was tense on the table as he eyed me warily. "What's wrong?" he inquired and I glared as I breezed by the table and to my caldron.

"What's wrong is there are vampires at the High School! Five of them! And one of them had the audacity to _demand_ to know what I am!" I cried out in anger, while scooping up the contents of the caldron into a glass vile. I swished the liquid around in the vile, before placing atop of shelf that held various other vials and things I used for spells or whatever I pleased.

I whirled on Artemis with my hands on my hips, as I waited for his response. "We should leave.'' He said with authority and I gaped him, hands falling limply at my sides. "No, no, no!" I shrieked "We most certainly will not, I've been wanting to come here for _years_! They've lost our trail for now and I want to rest before we have to leave again!"

I stomped my foot like an angry child before breezing into the bedroom and slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The next morning I emerged from my bedroom looking apologetic and sheepish as I approached Artemis who was eyeing me warily from his perch atop the table. "I'm sorry about yesterday, my emotions were running high. I hadn't meant to snap at you." I reached out my hand, as I lightly patted the top of his head until he began purring in contentment.

"You're forgiven, now get me tuna!" I laughed and twirled over to the cabinet, pulling out a can of tuna. Just like yesterday when I snapped my fingers it ended up in his dish. I then padded into the bedroom and dressed myself.

I re-emerged dressed in a light blue sweater that hung down low on me with my short stature, black and white polka-dotted leggings encased my leggings. On my feet I wore a simple pair of black flats. I stood at the head of the table with my hands on my hips as I stared down at Artemis anxiously. "What do I do if those vampires approach me? His attention immediately was on me and we stared into each other's eyes for long moments before he spoke.

"Nothing. You ignore them, should they want to talk, the head of their coven can request a meeting with you and we'll go there and meet with them." He said authoritive tone and I nodded my head. "Yes sir!" I mocked saluted before kissing the top of his head, and skipping out the door.

When I arrived at school I was approached by Alice Cullen. She was approaching warily, but there was some unidentifiable emotion glinting in her eyes as she moved closer to me. I quirked an eyebrow when she was within arm's reach. She was barely taller than me, just tall enough that I had to tilt my head slightly to meet her eyes. "Hello! I'm Alice Cullen!" She chirped as she extended a pale hand towards me.

I slowly reached my own out, taking the cold appendage in my own warm one. As her long, slender digits encased around my hand I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up through my arm, resulting in tingles erupting in my entire body. I stared wide-eye at her with mismatched eyes before stuttering out my reply. "I-I'm Isabella Swan." She released my hand with a cute little smirk.

"Well Isabella Swan, may I escort you to your first period?" I bit my lip and nodded my head shyly as linked arms with me and lead me to my first period class. I was disarmed by her charming personality, and the way her touch sent tingles through my body, and I wondered absently if she felt it too.

Before I knew it we came to a halt outside of the door to my English classroom. I turned to face her in that moment, drinking in her appearance. She was wearing a white blouse, with a black button up vest over top of it. Tight black jeans encased her legs, coupled with a pair of heels. I chewed on my lower lip thoughtfully, as I gazed up into her topaz eyes.

"Thank you for walking me, Alice." She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed, as I said her name. When her eyes opened again they were darker, almost like liquid gold. She smiled brilliantly at me and I couldn't help but return it. "Anytime, Isabella." She turned and left to her own class.

I spent English in an Alice induced haze. This definitely wasn't any kind of enchantment. The crescent moon on my forehead throbbed, and I rubbed at it absently throughout the day.

When I finally came to Biology, I took my seat beside Edward, who was eyeing me with suspicion and caution. However, I was too deep in thought to pay him any mind.

It wasn't until halfway through the class when he tried to speak with me. "We, as in you and my family need to talk. After school." He hissed out into my ear, and I whirled on him. Planting my hands firmly on the table as I glared dangerously at him, letting flames dance in my eyes.

"I do not _need_ to do anything. I am my own person; therefore I do as I please. Should you and your family want to meet with me, you ask me. Politely. And maybe I will consider. Until then, don't waste your unnecessary breath because your demands will fall on deaf ears." I turned to the front and he didn't speak to me again until the bell rang.

I walked out the front of the school with a triumphant smirk gracing my face. I had gotten Mr. Arrogant to ask me politely to meet with him and their family on their property later in the evening. I'd reluctantly agreed. I would have to make certain to bring Artemis with me. He's much better with formalities than I am.

After all, he's the only being that I had ever allowed myself to care for besides myself. What with who I am you needed to only care for yourself, watch out for yourself. Because at the end of the day you only have you. I lucked out when I had taken Artemis with me. He's been my companion ever since I was a young child. I shook my head to clear those thoughts as I stumbled through the woods and into my shack. Artemis was on the table as always, as I placed down my satchel.

"So, how was school?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes at him, as I strolled into the bedroom, donning myself in a black cloak. I pulled the hood up on my head, and shouldered my satchel as I strode back into the kitchen area. "They requested a meeting, and after we gather some herbs we'll be going to their home." I told him curtly.

He nodded and leapt onto my shoulders as I strolled out of the cabin and into the woods. I was aware that going back onto the wolves territory was risky business, but I desperately needed things that were only located on that side of Forks. I silently hoped that I wouldn't run into danger with Artemis with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

I cursed everything as I ran through the woods, clutching herbs to my body with Artemis at my side. I pumped my legs hard, leaping over fallen branches and bushels of thorns. I'd already torn my cloak when I first began running. I was brought out of thinking about my ripped cloak when the snapping of canine teeth got my attention.

"Isabella! Wolves are terrible company! I detest mutts!" Artemis hissed out as he dashed by my side, leaping over a fallen log. I rolled my eyes as I crashed through some bushes. Of course he'd lecture me while we were running for our lives from over grown dogs! I lost footing and came crashing through the same place I had last time. And just like last time, the wolves stopped, albeit reluctantly.

Artemis was by my side, hissing out venomously, but I scooped him into my arms and darted off, through the same yard as last time. Only this time I stopped when I realized that this was the place I was supposed to be meeting with the Cullen family. Figures they would own this beautiful home. I sighed as I stumbled my way to their front door, knocking tiredly as Artemis perched on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck, trying to comfort me.

The door swung open to reveal a woman with caramel-colored hair and a motherly smile. I felt a pang at my heart at the kindness her being seemed to emit. Her eyes widened a fraction when she took in my ragged appearance.

"Come in, dear!" She quickly ushered me in and lead me to a living room area, I was aware that all of the Cullen's were around but as I collapsed onto the comfortable couch in a heap. I wasn't aware Alice had rushed to my side until she took my hand in her chilly one. I looked at her in surprise before relaxing. "What happened to you?" Questioned a man with slicked back blonde hair.

I looked up at suspiciously as he approached, and Artemis bristled as he jumped into my lap and hissed in warning at him. I rolled my eyes, absently patting his head. "Whoa there, tiger. I'm assuming this is Doctor Cullen. I'm sure it's his doctor instincts kicking in. Although, I am fine, albeit worn down from all the running."

The Cullen's all looked at me to elaborate and I sighed "We were chased by wolves. I was on their territory picking up herbs and they didn't take too kindly to another supernatural being on their land. However, they were very rude and had they simply asked what I was doing then they'd know that I meant no harm at all." As soon as I mentioned the wolves Alice's grip on my hand tightened but I ignored it.

"More importantly, I came here for a reason. I'd like to not have to deal with glares and your son's demands, therefore I'm here to tell you I mean no harm and odds are Artemis and I will not be staying here long at all." I heard a low growl coming from Alice when I mentioned not staying long and I looked at her questioningly, but she paid me no mind.

I shrugged it off before continuing. "I'm simply here for a break, I've been… on the run for quite some time and I feel as though I'm allowed to take time off, seeing as I haven't come across my pursuers in months."

"You definitely just jinxed us, my lovable human." Drawled Artemis from his spot in my lap and all of the Cullen's jumped in surprised. "Is that a talking cat?!" Cried Rosalie and I looked at her disbelievingly as I nodded my head.

"Well duh! Haven't you seen one before?" I frowned when they all shook their heads "How strange. I suppose vampires aren't partial to cats, Artemis." I said absently as I scratched lightly behind his ears and he began to purr.

I sighed as I saw a curious glint in Dr. Cullen's eyes. I raised my hand before he could ask though, "Before you jump the gun, my friend, I am a witch and not just any regular witch. I'm a damn special and dangerous one which is why I'm being hunted."

"Fascinating… Witches went into hiding centuries ago." Dr. Cullen said to himself and I rolled my eyes before nodding my head. "Well, yeah. We did, and technically I'm still in hiding just not with my coven because I was exiled." They all looked taken aback at this information and Artemis tensed.

I sighed before continuing. "I tinkered around with some serious Black Magic which is a very serious crime in the world of magic. Dark Magic can be used to kill, and often the users are killed because their bodies cannot handle the strain that comes with obtaining such strong magic mixed in with their bloodline magic. I was special, and dying when I tinkered with it. It was supposed to be a simple incantation to drag my time just a little longer, but it was laced with black magic. I realized too late, and before I knew it my veins turned black. The blood that flows through my body is black." Dr. Cullen looked in awe like the rest of the Cullen's, minus Alice who looked worried.

"I was supposed to become head of the family, I was the strongest in my magic out of all my siblings and I had the best control and bond with my familiar. However, when they found me practically bouncing with life instead of decaying in bed like I was, they put two and two together, and exiled me. Now, for a long time I was pretty bitter about this and I did some less than honorable things, like cutting off my coven leader's hand. Not, without good reason of course. He tried to kill me, therefore I retaliated in kind." I rushed the last part out, because I certainly didn't want them to think I cut off someone's hand for no good reason.

Artemis was tense throughout my tale and I knew he was worried about me breaking down as I did often when I thought about this. "I had his hand with me for about twenty years, before I finally burned tossed it a cauldron to which I turned into a potion used for hand diseases. I mailed it to the manor with a snarky note and thus began the chase to burn me alive." I finished with a rueful smile and Alice's grip on my hand was so tight that I feared my hand would break.

I turned to face the short-haired beauty and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Her eyes were pitch black and there was a low rumbling coming from her chest, Artemis let out a warning hiss at the sound and to my surprise Alice hissed right back at him. I was confused, though slightly touched. She must be worried about me if her death grip on my hand is anything to go by.

I reached my free hand up, lightly brushing my fingers along her pale cheek. Her dark eyes shot to me, and she began to purr as she leaned into my touch. And I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in my throat. Alice was simply too cute for words. The other Cullen's were looking on with a knowing smile, minus Rosalie who was glaring at a wall.

Once Alice's eyes had turned back to her normal topaz color, I removed my dainty hand from her cheek and let it fall limply into my lap. I then inhaled sharply, giving Alice's hand a brief squeeze before releasing it. I stood up with Artemis on my shoulder, and I looked around at the occupants of the room.

"I'll go more in depth about myself at a later date in time, however, I need to return home and prepare dinner for myself and Artemis. I'm quite sure he's hungry, and if I'm being honest, I'm rather famished myself." Artemis swatted at my cheek lazily with his paw, and let out a short hiss. "As you should be, you haven't eaten in days!" I scowled and planted my hands firmly on my hips, as I angled my head so that I could properly glare at him.

"Excuse me, my furry little friend! I've been quite busy, what with seeing that our little shack is guarded, making potions, collecting herbs, starting school, running from wolves, and all the while making sure that we haven't been found!" I exclaimed exasperated. He just yawned lazily and snuggled into my shoulders. I huffed in annoyance.

I then turned in the direction of the door and made my way towards it, but before I could leave, I was stopped by a cold hand on my wrist. I frowned and turned to find Alice holding my wrist. I jutted out my bottom lip and her eyes softened. "I just wanted to take you home, it's late after all." I eyed her warily. I didn't really want Alice to see the grimy, little shack I lived in but at the same time I wanted to stay in her company. So, I simply nodded my head and her hand slipped into mine like it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
